


Catching The Nightmares

by KuroBakura



Series: KuroBakura's Parentlock-Cybil AU Ficverse [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Childhood Trauma, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock hears his Daughter crying in her late one night after waking up to get something downstairs. When comforting her, he never knew that a child can through so much and lets her know that her Daddies are here to help her, no matter what and the time of day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching The Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

 

“Cybil?” Sherlock asked his Daughter, who was sitting up on her bed, hugging her pillow as tears were streaming down her face. It was also around 1 o'clock in the morning. Sherlock heard her tossing and turning in her room when he got out of bed to get a glass of water. When he hurt Cybil start to cry, he quickly went back upstairs to go check on her. She was not crying loud enough for John to hear from their bedroom but Sherlock heard her. Cybil was trying to muffle her whimpers and sniffles so she would not disturb them, which Sherlock and John told her that if she ever needed them, day or night, do not hesitate and just come on in to their room or just ask. Cybil has a hard time dealing with certain issues and sometimes she feels like she would be annoying or too much of a burden so she tries to deal with it on her own...which is not a good idea for someone with her issues because it could cause severe mental and even physically damage. Cybil looked up at her Papa.

“Cybil, are you okay?” Sherlock asked. Cybil shook her head no and began to shake. Sherlock went into her room and sat on her bed, then turned on her lamp on the side table near her bed. He put his hand on her back and began to rub it.

“I'm sorry.” Cybil said, still crying.

“Sorry about what, Darling?” Sherlock asked his Daughter.

“I did not mean to bother you or any thing.” Cybil replied.

“You are not bothering me at all! I am here for you, no matter what time is it. You did nothing wrong, Dear. I promise.” Sherlock told her. Cybil let go of her pillow. Sherlock motioned her to come closer to him. Cybil crawled over to him and he held her close to him, hugging her. That is where Cybil began to cry more. Sherlock has never be in this situation before but he was going to try his best to help his daughter.

“Everything will be okay. I'm here. Just let it out, honey.” Sherlock rubbing her back several times as she was crying in his arms.

“I hate nightmares! Nightmares hurt.” Cybil said.

“I hate them, too, darling and yes, they can hurt but you just go to remember that they are only nightmares. They will not come true or happen in real life. Plus, Daddy and I are here to protect you.” Sherlock said. Cybil looked up at her Papa, still with tears streaming down her face.  
“But what if they are ones based on things and event that happened in real life?” Cybil asked. Sherlock looked down at her.

“Was this nightmare based on something that actually happened to you, Cybil?” Sherlock asked. Cybil nodded her head yes.

“Do want to tell me about it or will that make it worst?” Sherlock asked.

“Yes, I want to talk about it.” Cybil said. Sherlock and Cybil got more comfy on the bed but he still held her in his arms, cudding her and kissed the top of her head. Cybil told him about the nightmare and it was a gory one, too. It had to do with her biological parents absuing her but a couple of things in invloved her getting her arms broken and her head bashed against a wall until she was dead and her brains were everywhere on the wall. Sherlock could not believe that a child her again could have such horrible nightmares! Even if it certain things did not happen to her, it still was terrible. It actually hurt Sherlock as well. No child should have to have these things happen to them or go through this. Cybil is only 6 years old and has been through so much before she even reached her 3rd birthday that people were shocked that she survived it. Even a lot of adults have not been through so much physically and mentally in their lifetime as much as this child has. It is going to take a long time before she will be able not think about the abuse as much as she does now. Sherlock kissed his daughter again but this time, tears were streaming down his face.

“I am so sorry that you had to go through that, sweetheart. I wish none of it happened to you and you did not have these grusome nightmares. I know it is not going to be easy to be able to get over this or not have these thoughts and dreams pop up as much and I know it is going to take a long time. Also, never hesitate to come into our room if you have these nightmares. Daddy and I told that is it okay and we will not be mad or annoyed at you. We are your parents, Cybil and we love you so much. Daddy and I want to make your happy and not feel afraid to be afraid, be creative and explore things. We want you to be who you are. Your biological parents wwill never be able to understand nor see how lucky they were to have such a smart, sweet and talented little girl like you. Remeber that we are here for you, Darling.” Sherlock told her. Cybil hugged her Papa.

“And I am lucky to have two amazing Daddies like you two.” Cybil said to him, starting to feel better. Knowing that her Daddies have her back and will help her through this ordeal gave her a lot of relief. Not to mention, to know that she is not alone nor will ever be again either. Sherlock hugged his Daughter tighter.

“And we are very lucky to have you in our lives, sweetie.” Sherlock said back to her. After a couple more minutes of hugging, Sherlock deicded to sleep in the reclining chair in Cybil's room for the rest of the night. Sherlock went back in to their room to grab a pillow from the bed and to let John know what happened and was going on. John did go with Sherlock to give Cybil a kiss and hug. As well as to let her know that he is here for her as well then went back into their room to go back to sleep. She had no more nightmares happen that night when Sherlock slept in her room.

Later that day, Sherlock went downtown and bought Cybil a dreamcatcher. It may turly not work but Sherlock thought it could give her some comfort and ease her mind a bit to have one. John and Sherlock hung it on her ceiling above her bed. For the next three nights, John and/or Sherlock checked up her once each. Just see if this would actually work. On fourth day, Cybil came downstairs, smiling. Cybil sat at the Kicthen table and John walked over to her.

“Well, you seem to be in a great mood this morning.” John said.

“Yep! Thanks to that dreamcatcher, I have not had any nightmares in 2 days. The first one was not bad but the after that, I have been having some very good dreams.” Cybil said.

“That's wonderful, honey. I am so glad.” John said to her, kissing the top of head then went back to the stove to check on the pan that he was using to cook breakfast.

“I am so happy that Papa got me the dreamcatcher. It really does helps a lot.” Cybil told her Daddy.

“And I am so glad to hear that.” A voice said coming towards the Kitchen. Cybil looked up and smiled. She got out of the chair and went over to her Papa then hugged him.

“Thanks for the dreamcatcher, Papa.” Cybil said. Sherlock smiled and rubbed the top of his Daughter's head.

“You're welcome, cutie.” Sherlock said back to her. A few seconds later, Cybil let go and held her Papa' hand and they walked over to the table and sat down to eat breakfast with John.

 

 

_**The End** _

 

 


End file.
